The Pirate and the Peasant
by JackToSquareOne
Summary: Pirates didn't usually take the nobodies. They normally stole the jewels, maybe capture a princess or two. But never has Captain Elsa Jane wanted a nobody this badly. After all, Jackson Overland wasn't your usual peasant. He was gold. And he would be hers. Jelsa; pirate!au; multi-crossover.
1. P R O L O G U E

**Okay, I'm stupid for posting another story, but this idea has been eating me alive. So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>He was gorgeous.<p>

His hair was the brightest of whites, with the roots shining a brilliant brunette. From what she could see, Captain Elsa had concluded that he had blue eyes. Beautiful, sparkling, _shiny-_

Snap out of it Elsa.

Staring at him from the safety of the bowsprit wasn't going to do anything.

All it was going to do was bring trouble.

Elsa was supposed to have already set her mission underway, her mission to steal the crown jewels in Corona. Originally, she had been planning to send Kristoff, Astrid, and Merida.

Kristoff and Astrid were her looters. They were the ones who led the raids when she had to stay on the ship. Merida, while she wasn't a looter, was a weapons expert. She could provide the extra protection, in case of an attack.

Of course, that plan had backfired. Hiccup and Tink, her blacksmiths, had to make all new weapons, since the last set had been stolen back on Berk. Hiccup had warned Elsa it would be a bad idea to head to his homeland.

And he had been right.

After a sincere apology, Elsa and Hiccup made up, and the captain offered to make amends by giving Hiccup a Stygian Iron dagger she had picked up on one of her solo travels to the Greek Islands of Blest.

Hiccup prompted to name the dagger Toothless, which was fitting. The blunt end of the knife looked like a sharp tooth at its finest, even if it couldn't cut the mere fabric of their clothes. Of course, the sharp end, well that was a different story. Sharp, painful; the perfect weapon.

Elsa shakes off her thoughts. She heads to her captain's quarters, striding over to the bookshelves full of her guides.

Running her fingers across the spines of the book, reading the titles as she went along.

_Ah, Corona. _

She pulls the book out, flipping through the pages. "Yadda, yadda, magic flower dying queen. Blah, blah, blah, AHA!" she exclaims, her finger holding her place.

She walks out of the quarters, her crew turning to face her. "Alright, Kristoff, Merida, I need you two to sneak into the castle to steal the younger princess, Anna." She says, looking down at the book as she walked.

The heels of her boots click-clacked as she walked.

"Astrid, I need you to stay on the ship and continue to test out the weapons."

"Captain," piped up Kristoff, "Shouldn't we also try to steal the older princess?"

"I wasn't sure if you all were aware, but the older princess has been lost for many years, almost 18. We can forget about her. As for myself, I will steal the crown jewels. Got it?"

The crew saluted and got the work.

Elsa takes off her cap, heading into her captain's quarters and hanging it up on its hook. She grudgingly pulls off her coat, hanging it up as well.

She glances down at her black baggy pants and loose blue shirt. They would have to go, if she was going to pass as a peasant. She opens her closet and pulls out her blue dress. It wasn't much, but then again, it wasn't supposed to be.

She quickly changes, tying her platinum hair back into a bun. She steps out of her knee-high boots, stepping into a pair of simple flats, like most of the female peasants wore.

She grabs a dagger and stick it into her belt, tucking it in between the folds of the dress. She pulls on a cloak, happy that it could hide the dagger furthermore.

She walks out of her quarters, smiling brighter than she'd done in a long while.

She gives a two finger salute to her crew, jumping off the deck and landing on the dock without a problem. Thankfully no one seemed to pay her any mind.

She fiddles with the ends of her sleeves, not paying any attention to where she was going.

Of course, she was going to crash into someone, or something at that rate, but a hand grasping her shoulder yanked her back. She closed her eyes, waiting for an impact with something, _anything_, but all she felt was arms holding her up.

She dares to open her eyes, meeting with the eyes she'd spotted earlier, the beautiful boy she was spying on.

"You should be more careful. Judging by the fact I've never seen you before, you must be new to Corona. I'm Jackson Overland, please call me Jack, and you are?"

Elsa almost formerly introduced herself, before she managed to get a grip on herself. "I'm Elsa, Elsa Ja…mes.. Elsa James."

"Nice to meet you Elsa. I suggest you keep an eye on where you're going." Jack laughs and lets go of her. "Well, I hope I'll be seeing you around." He bounds off with a quick wave.

Elsa reaches out to stop him, before it hit her. _The crown jewels. _

Okay, she would have to hire someone to do this if she wanted to go after Jack.

She frowns to herself, before walking off in a huff, hoping to find some tough looking guys. She then figures that criminals wouldn't be caught dead in the heart of the kingdom, so she heads toward the outskirts of town.

Finally spotting some promising looking men, she waltzes over, a wild look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" the bulkier of the two snaps.

"Well, first, I'd appreciate if you don't talk to a potential boss like that you idiot." Elsa sasses. "But, I am Captain Elsa Jane of the Arendelle Ice. And I have a job for you…. I'm sorry, what were your names?"

"We go by many names, but our last name always sticks. Call us the Stabbington Brothers." The smaller of the two finally says.

"Well alright…. Stabbingtons… I have a job for you. I'll be paying two bags of gold each, so as you wish to take it." Elsa offers.

"That depends, can we bring someone else into this, and what the job is."

"Sure, bring whoever the hell you want, and the job… well I want you to steal the crown jewels."

"That's a pretty tough job, the castle is swarming with guards. We'll do it, for three bags of gold each."

"Deal, now go get that friend of yours, and speak nothing of the money I have offered. Make him believe he can keep the prize."

Stabbington #1 nods, but the second brother looked confused for a moment. "What are we to do when we have the jewels?"

"Head to the harbor, look for the Arendelle Ice. I would like you to ask for Hiccup, then hand him the crown. Tell him what I have offered to pay you, and he will give it to you. Then go on your way."

The brothers nod and head off, while Elsa smirks to herself.

She pulls the hood of her cloak over her head.

"Idiots. Don't they know to never trust a pirate?" she cackles, before staring off toward the entrance to the town.

"Now, time to claim my prize."

She grins wickedly and heads into the town.

"You will be mine Jackson Overland. All mine."


	2. H E R - S T O R Y

Captain Elsa Jane was a queen gone rogue.

She was the former ruler of Arendelle, and she was a fiery one at that. The kingdom was a hardy kingdom. Stubborn, rebellious, much like their queen.

She had a younger sister by the name of Anna. As children, they were close, but Elsa pushed her sister away upon the request of her father. Why? Well Elsa was never given the chance to find out.

She remembered clearly the pain, the misery it was to leave her sister alone. She loved her so much.

When Anna turned 15, she and her parents went to visit their father's sister. She was queen of a kingdom. Elsa could never remember which.

Elsa never heard from the three again.

She was lonelier than before. With no hope to see her family again, what was she going to do?

The advisors thought it would be wise to forget about her family, and just lead the kingdom as their queen. In a nutshell, they told her to _Screw the rules! Forget about your family! You can rule the kingdom at age 18. Okay? Okay. _

Obviously, the advisors were harsh, cold-hearted. They wanted their way all the time, no matter what. They had no care for the trouble and misery they put their queen through, no care for the people of the kingdom.

Elsa was always stressed, what, with mourning over the disappearance of her family, the idiocy of the advisors, as well as taking on the responsibilities as queen.

She had finally been pushed past the breaking point when the advisors demanded her to step down as queen. They insisted anyone from the kingdom could do a better job than she, and of course that pissed her off.

She happily put an end to them, fleeing the castle. On her way to the docks, she met another who harbored the same feelings as her own.

Kristoff was his name. He was rejected by his family, and asked to tag along. Reluctantly, the former queen agreed.

The two of them headed to the docks and stole a ship, before they were on their way.

Kristoff agreed to let Elsa be the leader, content with being the muscle of the partnership.

Elsa was thankful for her fascination with boats, she learned all she knew from the books she read growing up.

She sailed the ship with ease, until a terrible storm hit.

She couldn't remember much of that week, only landing on the Isle of Berk around the 4th day.

Elsa had managed to make an arrangement with a local. Hiccup was his name.

He agreed to build her a new ship to replace her old one, if she would allow him and his friend Astrid to join her team.

Elsa, after seeing what both Hiccup and Astrid were capable of, happily agreed.

Soon enough, the team of four left Berk, content with the ship and its arrangements. Elsa was still the leader, as Hiccup and Astrid both agreed that she was capable of taking charge.

After all, it was expected of a former queen.

The ship had been called the Aren Fleet. Notice it _had_ been called. We'll discuss what happened to that ship later.

Now, somewhere between England and France, Elsa discovered what it was like to be a pirate.

She discovered the joys of looting, and the joys of becoming rich. After a talk with her crew, the decision was made.

They were to be pirates, and Elsa was to be the captain.

Deciding on a last name for herself, Captain Elsa Jane became the woman she is today.

Of course, that is not the end of the story.

Soon after becoming pirates, the crew had at three successful, very memorable raids on prosperous kingdoms.

The Southern Isles, Arendelle, and the Greek Isles of Blest.

The Southern Isles was full of snobbish idiots; the entire crew was more than happy to steal the kingdom's gold.

As for Arendelle, well both Elsa and Kristoff wanted revenge on their _"beloved"_ home.

And the Greek Isles of Blest. It was Elsa's first solo mission. She'd picked up weapons, gold, silver, and other precious metals and gems. Needless to say she was very proud of this accomplishment.

Soon after that, Elsa had heard news of Berk's new silver mine. Elsa was a fan of silver. A _huge _fan of silver. It could be used to make weapons, and the captain absolutely _loved_ weapons. Swords, daggers, knives, bows and arrows. You name it. Elsa loved it all.

Hiccup knew that his father would protect the mine at all costs. He tried to tell his captain that it was a bad idea. But Elsa was the most stubborn person they knew.

She ordered them to sail on, which led to disaster.

There was a huge fight between the Vikings and Elsa's crew.

Hiccup and Astrid dreaded to fight their families, but they did it anyway. Kristoff took the liberty to fight the chief, Stoic the Vast. Hiccup had decided he wasn't strong enough yet.

Hiccup had lost his foot, Astrid had almost lost her hand, Kristoff had been stabbed, but he did not die.

The Aren Fleet was destroyed. It was blown up by Stoic the Vast, who Elsa and the crew learned was Hiccup's father. In an act of defiance to his former home, Hiccup sought the help of an old friend from Never Hollow.

Her name was Tinkerbell, or Tink as the crew would come to call her.

She helped Hiccup not only rebuild the ship, but also build him a new foot.

She soon joined the team, thus making Hiccup and herself become the blacksmiths.

Elsa remembered having to search her stash of weapons, before finding the perfect one. It was Stygian Iron, a metal only found in Greece. The dagger was double-sided. One side was blunt, but looked very sharp. It couldn't cut anything, thankfully. The other side was sharp, sharper than any weapon Elsa had seen before, aside from her favorite golden dagger.

She gave to Hiccup as an apology, and all was right with the crew once again.

This leads us to the joining of the last member. Princess Merida.

Elsa had sailed to Scotland for another solo mission, to steal the jewels of the tribal kingdom of DunBroch. Of course, she did not expect to run into the runaway princess.

Princess Merida had wanted an escape, and Elsa gladly gave it to her. The girl was independent, tough. Merida proved to be a valuable asset.

She could use any weapon she so desired, although she preferred the bow and arrow.

The team welcomed the Scottish princess, and Elsa was still accepted as their ruthless captain.

After many more raids, Captain Elsa had become famous across the entire continent of Europe.

She soon learned of the kingdom of Corona. Happy to have another kingdom to destroy, to watch slowly crumble, she and her crew set sail.

But little did Captain Elsa Jane know, that Corona would be where everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, a Guest asked if Elsa was the lost princess. I shall give my answer now. No, she is not. You'll all see how it all ties in in the next couple of chapters. They also asked if Hiccup would end up with Astrid or Merida. Most definitely Astrid. Also, if Jack and Elsa have their powers. No, no they do not. I hope this helped. <strong>

**Okay! So thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means so much!**

**I will most likely be unable to update tomorrow, so I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**See you next time! c: **


	3. I N N O C E N C E

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a happy new year! I hope you all like this chapter, it's all over the place :p I also kinda dropped the f-bomb sorry. I wasn't planning to curse as much in this story, if at all cx oops**

* * *

><p>Elsa entered the town for the second time. She finally took the chance to look around. There was a festival going on, it seemed.<p>

She approached a villager, delicately tapping his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, do you mind telling me why there's a festival?"

"Oh not at all. Every year, tomorrow, the king and queen release lanterns along with the kingdom. Their daughter was stolen eighteen years ago and tomorrow is her birthday. We refer to her as the lost princess."

"Alright, thank you." Elsa bows a little out of respect and goes on her way, thinking.

She hurried ahead, her eyes scanning the streets for Jack. She heard music in the distance, in the town square. Slowly making her way in that direction, Elsa slowly began to recognize the music, or rather, the song that was playing.

It was an old, upbeat song her mother used to sing to her and Anna when they were little. She and Anna would dance together and sing along.

Elsa's usual stone hard expression melted into a nostalgic smile, before she bounded into the square. She did a spin, her hair falling from its bun into a messy braid.

Letting her memories take control, Elsa started clapping as she was dancing around, happily spinning and singing along.

She gently took the hands of a little girl who was standing alone. Her mother seemed to be ignoring her as she talked to someone.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Elsa asks her softly, earning a happy nod. Elsa smiles brightly, laughing as the little girl's blonde braids swung as they danced.

Elsa spun the little girl around, slowly showing her the dance she'd done with Anna when they were young.

The little girl happily dances, calling to her mother. Elsa dances over to the girl's mother, tapping her shoulder. She pulled her in to dance with her daughter.

Next, Elsa continued dancing around, catching the eyes of none other than Jack.

Her eyes sparkled with youthful innocence as she continued spinning around. Everyone around them was clapping, singing, dancing.

Someone shoved Elsa toward Jack, making her stumble. Refusing to allow his help, the pirate regained her balance and took his hands in her own.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Before Jack could even completely get the question out, Elsa dragged him toward her.

"Elsa I can't dance. I don't even know you that well!"

"Just feel it!"

"Feel what?!" Jack was practically shouting, hopeless.

"The music. Feel the music." Elsa rolled her eyes, a playful smile pulled against her lips.

The two spun around to the beat, swaying and waltzing at an upbeat pace.

After who knows how long, the two stopped dancing. Elsa looks at him, tempted to take him now. She suddenly found herself letting go, letting him walk away with another lop-sided smile.

She cursed herself, stamping her foot down on the ground. Weaving her way between the people, Elsa reaches out. She reaches for his cloak, her fingers just an inch away.

He then moves forward, making her efforts fruitless.

Elsa stops trying, standing there with an annoyed frown.

She heads back to her ship, her scowl evident. She hoped at least one good thing would come out of today.

She hoped Kristoff and Merida got the princess, or the Stabbingtons got the crown jewels. She didn't know which she wanted more.

Well, maybe she wanted the jewels more. The princess was just for ransom, unless, of course, she could be a valuable asset to the team. Although Elsa highly doubted that.

* * *

><p>Not even halfway down the dock, Elsa could hear the enraged shouts coming from her ship. They sounded... <em>familiar<em> in a way, although that couldn't be possible.

Elsa decided the dance was enough sickening nostalgia for the day. She breathes out sharply and continues on to her ship, climbing up a rope.

"Now, _**what**_ is going on?" She growls at her crew, specifically looking at Hiccup, who was hiding a little behind Tink. He points to starboard, making Elsa spin on her heel.

"If you don't let me go, Aunt Rosa and Uncle Dan are going to get after you!" Princess Anna was tied to the mast, yelling at Kristoff.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat, racking her memories for the names of her aunt and uncle.

Regina and David? No. Um... Roxanne and Dean? No that's not it.. Rose and...

Elsa's eyes widened. Rosa and Dan.

This princess Anna... This was her sister. No wonder the shouts were familiar.

"Get her off my ship." Elsa hisses toward Kristoff. "But Elsa-"

"I said get her _off_ my fucking ship!" Elsa cried out, stamping her foot onto the deck. The ship creaked a little with the force, making the crew flinch.

"Wait, your name is Elsa?" Princess Anna piped up.

The angered captain shot a glare to the princess. "I would say to take her back to Arendelle, but no one deserves to deal with the advisors. Send her back to the Coronaen castle."

"Hey!" Anna snaps. "Is your name Elsa or not?!"

"What's it to ya? You never got to see me anyway, why do you even care Anna?!" Elsa shouts back, tears pricking behind her eyes.

"Elsa..." Anna whimpered. Elsa looked into her eyes, seeing the girl she was best friends with, seeing her baby sister.

"Untie her. Send her to my quarters. Then she is off this ship."

"But captain-"

"Hiccup, please, do as I say." Elsa pleads, looking at the blacksmith. "And how many times have I told you? You call me Elsa." She says, before disappearing into her quarters.

"So are you Elsa's boyfriend?" Anna asked Hiccup as he untied her. "No." "Why not?" "Because the captain has eyes for someone else, and so do I."

"Then why can you call her Elsa but no one else can?" "She adopted me as her brother, basically." "Oh."

"Yeah. There. Go ahead and visit her quarters." Anna nods, giving Hiccup a hug out of thanks. She rushes down into the quarters, before stopping in front of the door.

"For old times' sake." She whispered to herself, before knocking five times. _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ She sang softly, before the door opened.

Elsa was in her captain's gear once again, except something was different.

She was smiling, and her arms were wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>wELL WASNT THAT NOSTALGIC OOPS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT~<strong>


	4. P L A N

**Okay, so I apologize for taking forever to update those story. I wasn't in the writing mood, and school got in the way and gah I'm sorry. I wrote this up real quick, but I'm proud of it and gflad I could update for you guys. Yay! Love ya~**

* * *

><p>When Anna entered her captain's quarters, Elsa sure didn't expect the evening to take a turn for the nostalgic. She and her sister spent the majority of their time simply catching up. Years apart could do crazy things to people.<p>

Anna was no longer wearing her dress, rather, she was now wearing one of Elsa's blouses and some brown pants and boots. The blouse was a color the captain never cared for: red.

Elsa smiled over her shoulder at her sister, as she searched her closet for for that stupid little bandana that never seemed appealing enough to her. Once she found it, she happily tossed it back to her sister.

Anna squealed and tied the bandana around her head. She looked in the mirror, squealing again as she threw her arms around her sister. "Elsa, thank you so much!" She gushes, nuzzling her face into her sister's shoulder as they hugged.

"Now we can finally be together again!" She exclaims, before Elsa's body went rigid. "Anna," she starts softly, sounding as if she was ready to break some bad news. Anna let go of her sister, clasping her hands together as she looked up at the captain.

"Yes..?" Her voice was quiet, afraid. "I'm sorry Anna, but you can't stay." The captain says, taking a step back. "Wait... What? Why not?" She asks. "You just... Can't!" Elsa says, looking over her shoulder.

Anna took a step back, a little intimidated. "Elsa... Please, I can't take it! I finally found you again! I don't want to loose you!" Elsa sighed sharply, and anyone could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Anna, I'm not the person that I used to be. I'll never be that idiot again. I don't play dolls, or have makeovers, or wear ballgowns. I steal, I tear kingdoms apart. This isn't the life for you." Elsa says calmly, as Anna holds out a hand.

"But Elsa... Why don't you come back with me?" She cries, her voice wavering. Elsa snorts rudely, turning around to look her sister in the eye. "Anna, don't you see that I cant?!" Anna opens her mouth to speak, but Elsa shushes her by holding up a hand.

"I don't belong among kings and queens anymore. My home is out on the sea. My family is my crew. And as much as I love you, I can't put you in this kind of danger." Anna swallows the lump in her throat, before taking Elsa's hands in her own.

"If you won't come back with me, then please... Please let me stay with you!" Anna pleads, her aqua eyes searching her sister's sapphires. Elsa sighs again, before pulling her sister into a hug. "Alright, fine. But only on one condition."

"Of course! Anything!"

"You're going to help me kidnap someone."

* * *

><p>Anna had only agreed to help her sister if she let the rest of the crew in on the plan. Elsa wished she could have kept it a secret, but she truly did want her sister to stay.<p>

"Alright, its time for our morning meeting. I know its later than usual, but I needed Anna here as a witness, or she would have surely done something to sabotage this mission."

Murmurs erupted from her crew, their voices hushed and quiet. "As you all know, I go off on random missions, and during those missions, I bring back a new recruit. This is what I intend to do once again."

Excitement swept across the deck of the Arendelle Ice, as Elsa leaned against the mast. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, shooting Elsa a knowing smirk.

"This new recruit wouldn't happen to be the boy you've been spying on, would it Captain?" He snarked, chuckling under his breath.

Elsa shot him a glare. "Who it is, is none of your business, Hiccup. So I suggest you get to making weapons with Tink or I'll have you scrubbing the side of the ship tonight."

Hiccup rolls his eyes and winks at her, heading off to the starboard side of the ship with an excited and chattering Tink. Anna elbowed her sister as the rest of the crew dispersed to do various things.

"You never mentioned spying on a boy, Elsa." Anna says, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh shut up. Now come on, we have to go look like peasants."

"Why?!"

"How else do you expect to go out looking on the town? I hope not in a fancy shmancy ballgown!"

Elsa headed off toward her quarters, with Anna following close behind. "You have no right! I can wear what I want!" She whines.

Elsa rolled her eyes and tosses a yellow peasant's dress to her sister once the door was shut and locked. Anna pouts as she pulls the red shirt over her head and as she kicked off her pants. She pulls on the yellow dress, before opening her mouth to speak.

"No."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Does it involve wearing the bandana?"

"Wha- pshhhh... No!"

"Mmhmm... Just what I thought. The answer is simple. No."

"Dang it!"

Elsa tossed her sister a pair of flats as she changed into her blue dress, stepping into flats the same shade of black as her sister's. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, turning to her sister.

"You can't wear you hair in those braids." As much as Elsa loved to see her sister's hair so loose and pretty, it would be frowned upon in the kingdom. "What?! Why not?!" Anna gasps, pouting.

"It's not acceptable. Let me put it in a bun for you." Elsa smiled as she walked over to her younger sister, putting her hair up in a bun similar to her own. "You look beautiful; now come on. We have a mission to accomplish." She tosses her captain's hat onto the hook and opens the door, heading out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm right behind you." Anna says in a bored tone of voice, looking down in disdain at the plain yellow dress.

* * *

><p>Elsa hummed a little as they headed into the town, happy to see the festival still going on. She remembers the man's words from yesterday, how today was the celebration of the lost princess.<p>

"How have Aunt Rosa and Uncle Dan been?" She asked her sister, looking back over her shoulder. Anna smiled brightly, skipping over to a vendor to get a cupcake. "They've been good. They miss you and Rapunzel though."

Elsa waves it off, looking ahead once again to try and find Jack, only to have someone crash into her. Elsa lost her footing, about to fall over until a familiar feeling erupted in her stomach as a hand caught hers.

Tilting her head back, she noticed the person who'd crashed into her was now sprawled on the floor, a green lizard sitting in his chest. Looking forward again, Elsa caught the playful eyes of none other than Jack.

He laughed, pulling her until she was standing straight again. "We have to stop meeting like this." He jokes, making Elsa roll her eyes. "Indeed we do, Jackson Overland." She smirks.

Anna came bounding over, first stopping to see if the man with the lizard was alright. "Hello? Sir, are you alright?" She asked, holding out her hand to help him up. He groggily nods and takes her hand and stood up. A squeal similar to Anna's was heard, as the man whipped around with a smile. "Hey Blondie!" He exclaims, as the lizard bounds over in that direction.

"I'm Flynn by the way. And that's Rapunzel." He says over his shoulder once he caught sight of Jack, as he bounds off as well. Anna blinks in confusion, looking over at Elsa.

Jack chuckles, letting go of Elsa's hand. "Those were two of my friends. I should go see if they're alright. See you around Elsa... And..."

"Anna, Elsa's sister."

"Ah. Well, see you around Elsa, and Anna, Elsa's sister." Jack winks at Elsa before sprinting off, leaving the captain to sigh both dreamily and in frustration.

Anna laughs. "Now I see why you want him so bad."

"Back off, he's mine."

"Yeah I know. You might wanna think of a way to get him to stay put though."

"Noooo Anna, I obviously want him to run away from me."

"Why? I thought you liked him."

"Anna... I was being sarcastic."

"...oh... That makes more sense..."

Elsa had never facepalmed so hard.


End file.
